


Finally Some Good Fucking Food

by Anonymous



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: G/T, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mouthplay, Vore, foodplay, torture? mostly psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Neil explained, “I guess they smuggle the shrunk people out of prison, and sell them to people as food.”Andrew thinks about that for long moments.“Interesting,” he finally says, and his eyes are dark when Neil’s gaze snaps up.“Yeah?” Neil asks, honestly a little baffled.“Maybe,” Andrew says, noncommittal.-(for god’s sake read the summary and the tags, I’m not to going to justify myself to you when you had the tools available to you to avoid this altogether)





	Finally Some Good Fucking Food

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes: honestly I just wanted to write some andreil with unwilling vore, but I didn’t think that andrew would eat an unwilling neil. this was hilarious to write, and I didn’t mean to do even this much, or any, world building oops lol. 
> 
> also, I feel like this goes without saying, but if you don’t like this content…. don’t comment? I don’t want to hear it. =)
> 
> disclaimer, because i'm paranoid: this fic does not necessarily reflect my views on the death penalty

Neil opens the cupboard above the microwave and takes out a fancy container sitting on the shelf. It’s a box with a slick, shiny covering like the ones fancy chocolate comes in, but Neil grabs it none-too-gently, and lets it tilt and hang in his grip on the way back to the table. 

Andrew has set his plate, now empty of spaghetti, aside and is leaning his chin on one hand, looking interested. Neil feels satisfied at that little look; that Andrew actively wants to participate makes Neil’s chest warm and fuzzy, and he fights down a smile as he puts the box on the table. He moves his chair closer to Andrew, so he’s easily within arm’s reach. 

Leaving the box for a moment, Neil murmurs, “Hey.” He leans forward. 

Andrew doesn’t answer, instead leaning forward himself to kiss Neil for several long seconds. He ends the kiss with a quick swipe of his tongue against Neil’s bottom lip that leaves it tingling. 

Neil traces the path Andrew drew with his own tongue and turns to the box to try to hide his grin. That Andrew shoves the side of his head proves he was unsuccessful. 

Neil carefully slides the shiny lid off the box to reveal four empty slots and eight little treats still snug in their own spots. They’re all wiggling and squirming against the tape holding them down, and Neil ignores their tiny voices cursing at him to peel the next one in line out of the box. 

Nudging the box away, Neil peels the tape off the tiny thing and doesn’t pay any attention when they cry out at the harsh pull on their skin. Andrew watches them keenly as they struggle in Neil’s hand, unable to do much other than wave their legs and arms around ineffectually. 

The first time Neil had held a shrunken person in his hand, he’d felt extremely aware of how fragile they were, and he’d felt the unfamiliar urge to be gentle with them. It’d been difficult to think of something that small as capable still of complex thought, even as they’d yelled at him to be put down. 

Size technology was something that the government had immediately utilized as a way of fixing the problem of overpopulated prisons. They’d just shrunk the inmates to fit more into the same size space. But the thing about tiny people is: 

They’re very easy to...  _ misplace. _

Worst offenders just... _ disappear, _ and they’re so small now that they really could be anywhere. It’s not like they have the technology to size themselves back up, so why bother wasting the manpower trying to find them? Yes, it  _ is _ suspicious that only people like rapists and serial killers disappear and not people who are there on possession charges, but what can you do?

Neil had heard of tiny people being sold as delicacies, but his own stomach had rolled at the idea. He’d neatly avoided that just as much as the offers of certain drugs, which people seemed surprisingly open about offering him as a professional athlete. He assumed it was because of the well-known story of his father and tried not to let that roll his stomach either. 

Andrew was completely unfazed when Neil mentioned the drug offers, but put his book down when Neil brought up the shrunken people. 

“What?” 

Neil explained, “I guess they smuggle the shrunk people out of prison, and sell them to people as food.” 

Andrew thinks about that for long moments. 

“Interesting,” he finally says, and his eyes are dark when Neil’s gaze snaps up. 

“Yeah?” Neil asks, honestly a little baffled.  

“Maybe,” Andrew says, noncommittal. 

The next time it’d been offered, Neil had handed over the money to the woman who clearly hadn’t expect him to say yes. 

At the time, the feeling of holding an entire person in his hand had been just so hard to wrap his mind around, and now he doesn’t even really try. The type of assholes they ask for aren’t worth the mental hurdling. 

Neil tightens his hand around the tiny body when it starts to slip a little and tilts the little card attached to the piece of tape he’d pulled off to read it. He feels the calm uncaring mask of Nathaniel slip over him with every word he reads. 

“This one molested several foster children who stayed in his house. They don’t know how many, and they were only able to charge him with two. The kids were both younger than 10.” 

Nathaniel lifts his eyes to Andrew’s and the dark parts of themselves acknowledge each other and find no uncertainty. 

The thing in Nathaniel's hand feels less like a treat now that it’s out of the box, and he wants to drop them in the garbage, run them through the food processor, maybe flush them down the toilet. They feel like something dirty, but he knows that Andrew feels more in control when he has this, so Nathaniel lets himself be okay with that. 

When they’re more grounded in each other, Andrew breaks eye contact to give his version of a sneer to the little shit, a small lip curl. 

The thing is still yelling about being let down, and clearly does not understand the gravity of the situation for themself. Nathaniel doesn’t bother to enlighten them. 

They’re usually shrunk to somewhere between two and three inches, and so very easily moved around and manipulated. Nathaniel cups one hand over the other and jiggles them like dice to get them to shut the fuck up for a second. 

Andrew leans forward then, impatient, and Nathaniel flops them into his left palm so he can pick them up by their waist between his thumb and finger. Careful not to drop them, Nathaniel holds them out to Andrew with his other hand cupped underneath. 

The moment they get their bearings is also the moment they realize what’s happening as Andrew opens his mouth wide to accommodate them. Nathaniel sets them on Andrew’s tongue and pushes them in further even as their tiny voice filters out. 

“ _ Wait, no! Oh god no! Help me, please– _ ” 

Andrew’s lips close around Neil’s fingertips, and Andrew reaches up to hold his hand there. Nathaniel’s fingers rest just against Andrew’s lips as his tongue and jaw work the tiny little fuck around his mouth. At times, Nathaniel can hear screams and whimpers filter out, and he watches Andrew’s cheeks move and bulge as they’re moved around in his mouth. 

Andrew’s eyes have glazed over but he keeps his grip on Nathaniel, his tether to the now, and Nathaniel will gladly be that for him, that and more. After several moments, Andrew’s eyes don’t yet focus, but they harden, and his lips close firmly around Neils fingers. 

Deliberately, Andrew swallows several times. 

Nathaniel waits. 

Andrew comes back slowly, and he brings Neil with him, pulling his fingers from his lips to rest on the table, but he doesn’t let go of Neil’s wrist. 

Neil blinks. He doesn’t always sink to that place when they do this and he knows that Andrew is giving him the space to come back. It fills that special place in his chest with warmth and Neil shows his appreciation by saying, “Andrew,  _ yes _ .” 

Andrew’s mouth pulls Neil back out with ferocity and bites to his lips that send Nathaniel away for now. He sucks Neil’s tongue into his mouth and plays with and flicks it as easily as he probably did his snack. Quickly though, it turns soft, as it often does after this particular indulgence. 

The tiny snacks have a way of making Andrew almost languid afterward. He gets drowsy quickly, and having the psychological outlet is one of the few things that can make Andrew look relaxed and satisfied. It’s one of the reasons that Neil keeps saying yes when the boxes get offered to him. 

Neil pulls gently at his trapped wrist. “Nap?” he asks Andrew against his lips. 

Their lips stick as Andrew hums in the affirmative. 

Neil nudges him with his knee. “Go, I’ll put the box away and be right there.” 

Andrew bites at Neil’s lip once more before going, almost  _ too _ purposefully putting one foot in front of the other, and coming off as sedate. 

Neil smiles after him, putting the box away without taking a single notice of the small hollars for his attention as he puts the lid on the box. Then he follows Andrew to bed. 

Andrew’s eyes are heavy when Neil gets there, but he waits for Neil to get settled before offering his hand in the space between them. Neil tangles their fingers together and watches Andrew drift off, completely comfortable. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment/subscribe if you want or if you're just curious about vore, because i'm probably going to add more chapters where andrew also eats some other unnamed people, and maybe also riko and drake. this is also probably going to get more fucked up as we go along. I'm going to leave it as complete for now though cuz i don't know when i'll next find the motivation


End file.
